


An Irish storm

by ds777fighter



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Fluff, Ireland, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds777fighter/pseuds/ds777fighter
Summary: Neil and Tieria encounter their first thunderstorm together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom needs some more fluff in their lives.

The clock hit 20:00 as Neil and Tieria were enjoying some T.V. before bed as they were lying together in bed.

Life had become quaint and calm for the two after Celestial Being dissolved. After Neil got treatment for his near-fatal wounds, the two moved to a small town a few kilometers outside of Dublin, Ireland. The two were enjoying their new stress-free lives.

Tieria snuggled into Neil while the two were searching for something good to watch. Suddenly, the two were startled as a flash of light came through the window and the power in the house went out. Soon afterwards, a giant crackle shattered the sky. The both looked stunned, Tieria more than Neil.

A second flash appeared, with a loud crack of thunder following suit, causing Tieria to duck under the covers. Neil couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Tieria peaked his head out, scowling at Neil. “And what is so funny?”

“Oh, nothing.” Neil smirked. “You're just cute.”

Tieria's scowl deepened. “And what is so cute about hiding from danger?”

Neil realized that Tieria had never encountered a thunderstorm. He had seen rain, but never knew what power a thunderstorm could have. Meanwhile, Neil came from Ireland, so he knew all about what thunderstorms were like.

Trying to comfort Tieria, Neil tried to explain what thunder is...but Neil was never that strong in environmental science.

After Neil finished explaining, Tieria contemplated the new information. “So...multiple large bolts of electricity that can easily kill a person come from the sky...hit the ground...and make the sound of an explosion?” Tieria asked, trying to comprehend the information. This made Neil realize he's really bad at explaining things in a comforting way.

Another boom of thunder hits. Instead of hiding under the covers, Tieria instinctively ducks into Neil's chest. Neil gets flustered by this, but not like he's complaining. This gives him an idea.

Neil wraps his arms around Tieria. “Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad storm.”

Tieria gives a faint smile as he buries his head into Neil's chest. “My hero.”

 


End file.
